Emperor (Arzith)
For other Emperors in the J.M.C Hoult universe see: Emperor (disambiguation) The Emperors and Empresses of the Empire of Northern Arzith through Magnus Velirium are the rightful rulers and divine leaders of the Empire, by the lineage of the Conceldiums established with Gravius I. Velirium Dynasty The Velirium Dynasty consisted of one Emperor, Magnus Velirium, although majority of the Chieftains of the Northren Tribe are ancestors of Velirium and Conceldium bloodlines. Magnus Velirium Magnus Velirium (born FE 1000-FE 1087) was the founder and the firs Emperor of the Empire of Northern Arzith. Magnus was a young man when his father was slain during the Battle of the Tribes, killed by the Kharsh chieftain Morgrash (965 FE-1016 FE). Seeing that the Northren kingdom would not withstand the enemies that it faced, Magnus envisioned a greater nation. He rallied the Northren as far north as possible and established “The Empire”. He was proclaimed Emperor by the Council of the Empire at age twenty-nine, and began construction of the Imperial City two years later. His temporal capital was the former Northren one; Nargenst. When the Imperial City was completed, it marvelled that of Xendorlin’s Library and the city of Shadowwell. In 1040 FE, Saint Araphis (1013 FE-1090 FE) founded the Imperial Church and built the St. Araphis Cathedral in the Imperial City with the funds of Emperor Magnus. But Magnus was heirless, and during his later life he named his heir as his nephew Gravius Northranus Conceldium; Gravius I. *Emperor of Northern Arzith: FE 1016-FE 1087 (71 years) Conceldium Dynasty The Conceldium Dynasty, original line of the Empire, beginning with Gravius I Gravius Conceldium I Gravius Conceldium I (born FE 1060-FE 1125) was the the second Emperor of the Empire of Northern Arzith, and nephew of Magnus Velirium, the son of his brother Helionius. In his later reign, Gravius forged the Imperial Army and in its first years it number close to fifty thousand men strong, consisting of both his sons in their adulthood. *Captain of the Emperor's Guard: FE 1076-FE 1080 *Emperor of Northern Arzith: FE 1080-FE 1125 (55 years) *The currency of the Empire, the Conceldium, is derived from Gravius' name. Imperialus I Imperialus Conceldium I (born FE 1090-FE 1160) was the third Emperor of the Empire of Northern Arzith. When he was twelve he represented the royal family during the First Maletoran Pilgrimage, and prayed at the Shrine of Saint Araphis. But here he was shocked by the spread of the Imperial Plague, fearing it would reach further into the Empire and to their allies the fey. On the 5th of Summer Solstice 1125 FE Gravius I died, and Alexond succeeded him as Imperialus I at age thirty five. The following year he married Alexandria Martille and they were soon blessed with twins; Matrius (1126 FE-1139 FE) and Alycia (1126 FE-1215 FE). But Matrius only lived to be thirteen, and after a weeklong fever he died with his mother at his side. With his male heir dead, Imperialus named Alycia his female heir, and declared empresses may rule the land like emperor. *Captain of the Emperor's Guard: FE 1100-FE 1125 *Emperor of Northern Arzith: FE 1125-FE 1160 (35 years) Alycia Conceldium Alycia Conceldium (FE 1126-FE 1215) was the fourth monarch and first Empress of the Empire of Northern Arzith. Alycia was said to be a beautiful young woman, and fell in love with the White Feyran prince Baelandyr when he came to the Imperial City. She was twenty and he was over a thousand years old, but that did not matter to them. In 1149 FE, when Alycia was 23, she gave birth to an illegitimate half-feyran son Elendril (1149 FE-1600 SE). After Baelandyr was forced to leave his beloved Alycia, but she remarried nobleman Arthurus Malecorum .In 1156 FE they were blessed with a son; Alexandar Malecorum. In 1160 FE Alycia succeeded her father Imperialus I at age thirty four. Her son Alexandar was named her heir, and she built a subterranean palace to compensate for Elendril. In 1175 FE a case of the Imperial Plague broke out in Calveus and swept north towards the Imperial Core. Alycia lost her aunt Maria-Elizabethia, now aged eighty, to the plague and many thousands more perished. In 1180 FE it came to an end, but the casualties numbered close to sixty thousand dead. Alycia had to compensate for the thousands of dead, and their families were given stipends to live off. Then, the Empire was faced with their ancient foes; the Kharsh tribesmen. From 1182 FE-1209 FE the Imperial-Kharsh War raged; and Emperor-Consort Arthurus took control of the military. It ended with the death of Kharsh chieftain Horgash the Bloody, and the Empire fortified areas were the Kharsh had attempted to invade. *Empress of Northern Arzith: FE 1160-FE 1215 (55 years) *Alycia is the ancestor of both leaders of the Empire (via her son Alexandar) and the White Fey (via her son Elendril) Imperialus II Imperialus Conceldium II (FE 1156-FE 1232) was the fifth monarch and fourth Emperor of the Empire of Northern Arzith, and named after his grandfather Imperialus I. His childhood was spent with his half-brother Elendril, and in 1169 FE he journeyed to the Feyran Lands with his mother and father. In 1180 FE he married Natashia Uthilao, and in 1185 they were blessed with their first child Jacob. Two more followed; Nicholaius in 1190 FE and Illyriana in 1192 FE. He played a major role in ensuring all of his children married wisely. In 1212 FE Jacob married Alexandrina Othenia, and in 1214 FE they were blessed with their first child Theodore. *Second General of the Imperial Legion: FE 1170-FE 1215) *Lord-General of the City of Adomium: FE 1180-FE 1215 *Emperor of Northern Arzith: FE 1215-FE 1232 (17 years) Gravius II Daresian-Conceldium Dynasty * Charles IV * Darius III * Imperialus IX * Alexander V * Desmodius I * Lysander I * Otto II * Desmodius II * Ibercium I * Catherine * Ibercium II * Karl II * Imperialus IX * Ludwig IV * Desmodius II * Ibercium III * Imperialus XI * Gravius X * Ibercium IV * Perensius I * Trastorus I * Trastorus II * Otto III * Ludwig V * Ibercium V * Imperialus XII * Gravius XI * Alycia II * Otto IV * Ludwig VI * Charles V * Ibercium VI * Darius III * Trastorus III * Imperialus XIII * Imperialus XIV * Otto V Category:Emperors Category:Ranks and titles